Reba McEntire
Reba McEntire is a solo artist who started in Kiowa, Oklahoma. She began her career in the music industry as a high school student singing in the Kiowa High School band, on local radio shows with her siblings, and at rodeos. While a sophomore in college, she performed the National Anthem at the National Rodeo in Oklahoma City and caught the attention of country artist Red Steagall, who brought her to Nashville, Tennessee. She signed a contract with Mercury Records a year later in 1975. She released her first solo album in 1977 and released five additional studio albums under the label until 1983. Signing with MCA Nashville Records, McEntire took creative control over her second MCA album, My Kind of Country (1984), which had a more traditional country sound and produced two number one singles: "How Blue" and "Somebody Should Leave". The album brought her breakthrough success, bringing her a series of successful albums and number one singles in the 1980s and 1990s. She is referred to as "The Queen of Country" and she is one of the best-selling artists of all time, having sold more than 75 million records worldwide. 28 albums have been certified gold, platinum or multi-platinum in sales by the Recording Industry Association of America. In the early 1990s, McEntire branched into film starting with 1990's Tremors. She has since starred in the Broadway revival of Annie Get Your Gun in 2001 and in her television sitcom, Reba (2001–07) for which she was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series–Musical or Comedy. Discography ;Studio Albums * Reba McEntire (1977) * Out of a Dream (1979) * Feel the Fire (1980) * Heart to Heart (1981) * Unlimited (1982) * Behind the Scene (1983) * Just a Little Love (1984) * My Kind of Country (1984) * Have I Got a Deal for You (1985) * Whoever's in New England (1986) * What Am I Gonna Do About You (1986) * The Last One to Know (1987) * Merry Christmas to You (1987) * Reba (1988) * Sweet Sixteen (1989) * Rumor Has It (1990) * For My Broken Heart (1991) * It's Your Call (1992) * Read My Mind (1994) * Starting Over (1995) * What If It's You (1996) * If You See Him (1998) * The Secret of Giving: A Christmas Collection (1999) * So Good Together (1999) * Room to Breathe (2003) * Reba: Duets (2007) * Keep On Loving You (2009) * All the Women I Am (2010) * Love Somebody (2015) * My Kind of Christmas (2016) * Sing It Now: Songs of Faith & Hope (2017) * Stronger Than the Truth (2019) ;EPs * Exclusive Collector's Edition (1998) with Brooks & Dunn * Comfort from a Country Quilt (2000) * Whirlpool Presents Reba Live (2004) ;Live Albums * Reba Live (1989) ;Compilation Albums * The Best of Reba McEntire (1985) * Reba Nell McEntire (1986) * Greatest Hits (1987) * Greatest Hits Volume II (1993) * Oklahoma Girl (1994) * Greatest Hits Volume III: I'm a Survivor (2001) * 20th Century Masters – The Christmas Collection: The Best of Reba (2003) * Reba #1's (2005) * 20th Century Masters – The Millennium Collection: The Best of Reba McEntire (2007) * Love Revival (2008) * 50 Greatest Hits (2008) References External Links Category:Kiowa Category:Choctaw Country Category:Active Solo Category:Founded 1975 Category:Country Category:Mercury Records Category:MCA Nashville Records Category:Valory Music Group Category:Big Machine Records